


Carry the Load

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MoreyAppreciationWeek, tears and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Corey's struggling under the stress of poor grades, working two jobs and caring for his younger sister. Luckily, he has an amazing boyfriend to help him.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Carry the Load

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Part of Day 6 for Morey Appreciation Week - also in response to a prompt from Manon: Morey kiss, at the other's house, love

Corey gave a deep, heartfelt sigh as he peeled off his apron, hanging it on the hook in the locker room. He’d finally clocked out, and exhaustion ran through every part of his body. His lower back and feet ached and throbbed from standing all night, and his fingers still felt pruney. 

Washing dishes was hardly a glamorous job, but it helped put food on the table for his younger sister Molly, which was all he cared about. She was at Mason’s place at the moment, on a playdate with Mason’s little sister Deanna.

He pulled on his jacket, already dialling Mason’s phone, holding it awkwardly between his cheek and shoulder while he walked outside.

Mason picked up after only three rings. “Hey!”

“Hey you,” Corey said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into his voice. “I’m walking out of work right now.”

“Awesome,” Mason replied happily. In the background, Corey could hear the girls giggling and he smiled. It was good to hear Molly so happy. “We were about to watch a movie. We’ll wait for you.”

“That’s okay,” Corey said hurriedly, pausing by his now open car door, mind already moving into what he needed to get done. “I still need to shower and then I’ll pick up something to eat on the way-”

“Hey,” Mason interjected, his voice gentle, “don’t worry about food. I’ve already got dinner on the stove. And you can shower here.”

Corey chewed on his lip, feeling guilty as he got into his car and shut the door. He put his keys in the ignition but didn’t turn it, staring morosely out the front windscreen. The sun had already set. He’d worked later than he’d meant to. 

He was a shit brother and a shit boyfriend.

Mason correctly interpreted his silence. “Stop that,” he said firmly. 

“I just-” Corey sighed.

He was so tired. He’d been at school all day, in trouble with his teachers again for not finishing his homework, which meant he’d been given detention. Mason had picked Molly and Deanna up from school, no doubt made them a snack and kept them entertained while Corey went straight from detention to work, clocking in ten minutes late. That was why his manager had guilted him into staying late, to make up for ‘the inconvenience.’ 

“I know,” Mason said softly. “I understand. And it’s fine. You know I’ve got you.”

Corey’s heart flipped in his chest. A lump grew in his throat, tears stinging at his eyes. He sniffled, and he heard Mason’s noise of distress.

“Hey, hey,” Mason said in a soft croon that made Corey’s lip wobble. “It’s okay sweetheart. You’re fine. I’m here.”

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have time for this. He had to drive to Mason’s place and pick Molly up, take her home and get her ready for bed. Then she’d want at least two or three stories before bed. And once she finally went down, he’d need to pack her lunchbox and get her uniform washed and dried for the next day. Not for the first time, nor the last, he cursed his lousy parents. “I’m just tired, that’s all it is.”

“Come home,” Mason said warmly. “There’s a big group hug waiting for you right here.”

He smiled, giving a choked laugh. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

Corey pulled his seatbelt on and took a shaky breath, then turning the key. His car rumbled to life in a few shudders, but it turned over and the engine was soon purring loudly.

“Thank god,” he muttered, easing the car out of the car park and onto the road.

Mason lived a fifteen minute drive from where he worked, and Corey felt every one of them. When he finally pulled into the driveway, the porch light was already on, and Mason was striding down the path towards him before he’d even got out of his car.

As soon as he was upright, Mason was pulling him into a tight hug.

Corey buried his face into his neck, clinging to him, letting his boyfriend’s embrace soothe away most of the guilt and frustration boiling in his chest. He’d be lost without him, he really would.

Almost a minute later, Mason reluctantly let him go. “Better?” He asked, searching his face, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek. He nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet. That lump was still sitting there.

“Come on,” Mason said, offering him a happy smile. Corey soaked it in, eyes softening. Mason’s smiles never ceased to make his chest feel warm and light. There was something about them. They just lit up the darkest little corners in his mind. When Mason smiled at him like that, he knew everything would be fine.

Mason went to walk to the house, but Corey stopped him. He paused, glancing back at him, brow furrowed slightly.

“What’s-”

He couldn’t get out the next word, because Corey was pulling him back into his arms and kissing him, trying to convey the depth of his emotions. His hands shook a little as he reached up to cup Mason’s cheeks, resting his forehead against his.

The lump in his throat loosened and rolled off his tongue.

“I love you,” Corey whispered.

Mason went still. Corey kept his eyes closed, even though he could almost feel Mason’s eyes on him as he searched his face.

Corey had never said it before. He’d wanted to, he really had, but something had held him back every time.

Mason’s hand slipped around to the back of his head, holding him even closer. “I love you too,” Mason said, sounding choked up.

Only then did Corey open his eyes, taking in the beautiful sight of Mason looking up at him, eyes shining with emotion. He smiled, and he closed the last bit of distance between them, lips brushing Mason’s in a tender kiss.

They kissed until the creak of the front door opening interrupted them, giggled clearly audible from the driveway. Corey laughed, hiding his face in Mason’s neck.

“I think we have an audience,” he murmured.

“The little monsters are probably hungry,” Mason said with a chuckle. “Come on, you can have a shower while I get the girls sorted.”

“You sure?” He checked.

Mason kissed him again. “Very,” he said firmly. “And then you’re going to eat some food. And then we’ll watch a movie. And then, when the girls fall asleep we’ll carry them up to Deanna’s room and we can all have a sleepover.”

“Yes, can we Corey?” Molly asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Beside her, Deanna copied her. Both girls practically vibrated with eagerness, giving him their best puppy eyes.

“It’s a school night,” Corey pointed out. He was weakening though. The girls weren’t the only one giving him puppy eyes. He looked at Mason, and sighed.

Mason took his hand, leading him towards the house. “I’m not taking no for an answer,” he said, shooting a triumphant smirk at him over his shoulder.

He should say no, but the thought of falling asleep wrapped around Mason tonight was far too appealing. And Mason’s house was closer to the girl’s school, so they’d be able to sleep in just that little bit longer.

“Fine,” Corey sighed, sounding very put upon. “If you insist.”

“Yay!” The girls screamed, jumping up and down before rushing back into the house.

“Wash your hands for dinner,” Mason yelled after them.

He stepped through the door and closed it, turning to find Mason directly in front of him. Mason held a finger in front of his lips, giving him a sultry smile as he reached up and kissed him. It was different to their kisses outside, filthier, more passionate, and Corey was dazed by the time he pulled away, chest heaving.

“More of that later,” Mason said with a wink. “Go on now, off to the shower.”

He walked down the hallway, his brain feeling foggy. When he walked into the bathroom, two whirlwinds flew past him and he shook his head, closing the door and locking it for good measure.

Corey looked in the mirror, bemused by the dopey grin he couldn’t quite wipe off his face. Sure, there were parts of his life that sucked, but god he was luckier than most. He had the best boyfriend in the entire world, he really did.


End file.
